Vacation
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Away in Finland for a brief vacation, Ritsu finds herself in an unusal predicament. She concludes that there's only one person behind all of this, Mugi. Ritsu x Mugi


I believe this is my first Mugitsu oneshot. Well, what can I say. It was somewhat challenging to write since I'm not completely familiar with what Mugi and Ritsu's relationship would be like. I hope it isn't too bad since I had to retrace my steps and do my fair share of research, haha...

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Warning: Contains mature and sexual themes. Yuri implied.

* * *

"This...can't be right." Ritsu stood before her guest room's closet in Mugi's house.

"Hm?" The blonde pianist peered from behind, completely aware of the sudden change in the brunette's wardrobe.

"This must be a joke," she entered the dimly lit room and gestured to a shirt. "I can't go out with you and the others into town...in these."

"Of course you can." Mugi took the hanged article and placed it before Ritsu's chest. It was the perfect size.

"No, I can't." Ritsu hastily retrieved the white dress shirt and placed it back. "There's no way I'm going to cross dress, even for you!"

"Aww..." The pianist had a twinkle in her eyes as she formed a puppy pout at Ritsu. "Not even for me?"

"You're trying to guilt trip me..." It was the oldest scheme in the book. "And it's not going to work." She looked away and was prepared to leave when Mugi caught her hand at the last second.

"Ritsu!" She yelled at the girl who quickly turned to meet her eyes at the call of her name.

"What? I already said no, Mugi."

"Please," The blonde heiress leaned forward pressing her chest against the drummer's. "I always did think you would be popular with the girls if you were a boy, especially back in high school..."

"Umm..." She remembered that remark so clearly. It was one of those days when she spent a lot of time with the girl, who had a strong desire to feel the pain of being hit for doing something wrong. Come to think of it, she was on the verge of doing that just now. "W-Where are my normal clothes?" She asked in an attempt to avoid the thought.

"Ri-chan," acting unusually assertive she pushed the brunette against the wall. "Are you even listening to me?"

With sapphire blue eyes and blonde wavy hair, Mugi was definitely one of the cutest girls Ritsu had ever encountered. More so when the girl was upset. She couldn't help but grin as the pianist furrowed her brows in frustration. "No..." Her head turned to the side with a mischievous smirk.

"What?" She moved closer, as her breath lingered onto Ritsu's skin.

It was so tempting, she was within reach. 'If only I could take her now...' She met Mugi's dazzling eyes.

"Ri-chan, I'm asking you a question." Mugi disliked being ignored, especially by the brunette who did it quite often to be playful. She knew the girl was doing it on purpose just to upset her.

'Okay, I-I can't hold it in anymore.' She lunged forward and gripped Mugi's wrists as if to restrain her. Within seconds, she pressed her lips as gently as she could onto the pianist. Although, it naturally felt forced and rough, completely different from what she had originally intended.

Mugi gasped into the kiss. She wasn't expecting Ritsu to behave this way during their little squabble. It was surprisingly pleasant as her eyes instinctively closed. Her cheeks burned brightly as she opened them to look past the door's frame. Luckily, it was already locked. She sighed in relief as her head craned to accommodate their passionate kiss.

There was the faint trace of earl grey tea along Mugi's lips. Ritsu grinned as she recognized the very familiar taste. They had been drinking a wide variety of them since joining the light music club in high school. She practically knew its flavor from the back of her head.

The two had been seeing each other romantically for a while now. However, Mugi insisted that they keep it a secret, away from the others knowledge. It wasn't that she was embarrassed to be with the girl, rather she was feeling a bit witty. Sneaking behind their friend's backs was something very uncharacteristic of her. It made her heart race with excitement. Call it a rebellious streak or her habit of deviating from her well behaved and mature demeanor, she enjoyed the sensation of her pulse racing and the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

It was Ritsu who pulled away first, leaving the blonde pianist disappointed.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Mugi snaked her hands along Ritsu neck.

Truth be told, if she continued she wouldn't be able to control herself. "It's nothing." She turned her head to the side. "But seriously Mugi, where are my normal clothes?"

The two had been in Finland for a vacation in one of Mugi's villas. Naturally, the whole group was there to enjoy each others company. They had planned to go out into town, but given the current circumstances, Ritsu's whole closet once stuffed with her girly clothes were altered to that of a boy's. How convenient. She frowned at the heiress who placed a dainty finger onto her lips.

"I'll give them back...under one condition." She came up with a plan and there was nothing Ritsu could do but to go with it.

* * *

Ritsu tugged at her collar. It didn't feel too bad. She examined herself in the mirror wearing a white dress shirt under a dark brown vest. The style was inspired by European fashion as a thin black ribbon was tied at her collar in place of a bow tie.

She wore a pair of grey pants that were perfectly tailored to her size. Ritsu wondered how Mugi could have possibly gotten her exact measurements.

"Oh...Ritsu..." Disregarding formalities, the pianist peered from behind, it looked natural on the girl.

"Okay," she felt like untucking her shirt. It caused her to feel caged, almost suffocating. "There, I did what you said. Now my clothes." She held out her hand as if Mugi would happily keep her end of the bargain.

"But you've only worn them for a minute." There was a tone of disappointment in her voice.

Ritsu shook her head. "My clothes, Mugi..."

"No!" She whined aloud. "I...I want you to stay in that for a little longer." Her hands found their way to Ritsu's chest as she stood her ground, unflinching as Mugi pressed her soft body against hers. "Please"

It was difficult for Ritsu to say no, especially since she didn't want to sadden Mugi, her most 'hospitable' host during their vacation. "Fine, but just a few more minutes. And I'm NOT going out in this." As long as no one would see her in this get up, she was fine.

Mugi smiled brightly as she slipped into Ritsu with an embrace. Who knew that the drummer would agree to such a silly wish. Her heart started to race against Ritsu's. Was she this excited to be with her? Her hands ran down to the small of her back, the vest's fabric was smooth to the touch.

The brunette felt her throat grow dry as she felt Mugi's hands along her back. After a few seconds, she released herself from the pianist. "I think that was enough time." Her hands tried to remove the ribbon around her neck when Mugi firmly gripped her fingers.

"But I haven't taken a picture of you yet."

"What? You didn't say anything about pictures." Her free hand reached for the vest's buttons, but even Mugi caught her other hand as well.

"Wait, please. This will be the last thing I ask of you."

"...AND THEN will you give me my normal clothes?"

"Yes," she replied with a cheery smile.

"Fine, whatever." Ritsu released her hands from Mugi who was walking towards the door to retrieve her device."Wait!" She yelled realizing that it would be more convenient to use her digital camera."Just use mine." The drummer walked back to her bag and pulled out a pink gadget and handed it to Mugi.

"Perfect," she took it into her hands but was quite puzzled when she wasn't aware of how the device operated. "How do you use this again?"

"Here, let me..." Ritsu adjusted the camera to its proper settings and instructed her to press the button when she was ready.

"Okay," Mugi announced as she positioned Ritsu at the center. "Here goes..."

There was a blinding flash as Ritsu attempted a nervous smile. Good thing they were using her camera.

Mugi giggled in excitement as she took her first picture with Ritsu's camera. She continued snapping photos of the girl from a distance.

"Hey!" Ritsu yelled as she started closing in on the pianist."That's too much!"

Mugi hopped onto Ritsu's bed. She felt like the paparazzi, constantly taking photos of her friend who was starting to look irritated.

"Mugi!" She shielded her eyes as she reached for the girl. She chased the girl atop her bed, it was soon became a spirited game of cat and mouse.

As she took a step back, the pianist realized that she was on the edge of the bed. Mugi took one last photo before Ritsu collided into her, sending them both onto the floor.

"Ahh..." Ritsu groaned as she landed on Mugi's body.

There was the throbbing in her head followed by Ritsu's warmth. Her heart skipped a beat when the drummer lifted her own head and gazed into Mugi's sapphire eyes.

'The camera...' Ritsu thought as she took a quick glance at it, which lay in Mugi's free hand.

Unaware of Ritsu's true goal, she felt compelled to kiss the drummer. With the brunette clad in the new apparel, she just couldn't help herself. Her hand reached for a cheek, bringing her lips to meet the girl's.

There was a rush in her body as she leaned into the kiss before breaking away and resting at Mugi's collarbone. She had to stay focused.

Disappointed and mildly irritated, Mugi held Ritsu's head in both of her hands. She forced another kiss onto the drummer, before sliding her hand along the girl's waist.

'Must...stay...focused...' Ritsu tried, but her resolve was slowly crumbling with every passing second. Soon, all she wanted to do was please the blonde heiress in front of her. With one hand to keep her on top of Mugi, her fingers started to slip onto the girl's dress.

Her lips parted from the brunette's as she broke free to take in fresh air. There was the sound of her heartbeat pounding against her chest and heavy breathing. She could feel Ritsu's warm fingers tugging lightly at the fabric.

'I'll just worry about it later.' Ritsu mentally told herself before kissing Mugi's neck. The pianist looked like she had forgotten about the importance of the camera already.

'Stay...' She wished Ritsu and her would just stay this way. Although it would only be a matter of minutes before one of the girls would remind them about leaving to explore the town. "Nngg..." Mugi moaned lightly as the brunette pressed her gentle lips along her porcelain skin.

'That voice...' Was enough to drive her insane.

Mugi arched her back as Ritsu proceeded to ravish her. She concentrated on the small of her back, where the brunette's hands traced the outline of her spine moving slowly to a very stimulating area. "Ritsu..."

"Shh..." The drummer silenced Mugi with her lips. They didn't want to attract any attention. If it were possible, she'd want to do this as quietly as she could.

"I need to touch you..." Mugi pressed her hands along Ritsu's shoulders to her chest. She was eager to pleasure the girl.

"No..." Ritsu chuckled lightly.

"Ri-chan!" Mugi protested loudly.

"Shh!" The brunette pulled away and rolled to her side. She held her finger to the pianist's lips while her other hand held her waist.

"Ritsu, I'm serious." Mugi plastered her best serious face.

"You're twice as cute when you put on that face." Ritsu held a strand of Mugi's hair and placed it along her nose. Why did girls smell so good?

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Aww, Mugi," she cupped the pianist's face and pulled her into a kiss. "You don't know how cute you are right now." She whispered softly before tucking a few locks behind Mugi's ear.

"I'm not trying to be cute!" Mugi was losing her patience with Ritsu.

"You know," She looked around the room before continuing. "You don't have to ask for my permission."

Mugi shot a dumbfounded look at Ritsu. She didn't?

With Mugi lacking initiative, Ritsu made her move, she quickly kissed the pianist. Her lips parted the girl's slowly sliding her tongue to heighten the pleasure.

If there was no need for permission, then there were no restrictions. Without a second thought, Mugi pounced on Ritsu.

'This is new...' The drummer's eyes gleamed with excitement as Mugi effectively pinned her to the ground. She wasn't surprised that the blonde heiress was strong. She always did carry her Triton keyboard set without breaking a sweat. Ritsu produced a content grin, this was strangely amusing.

Mugi narrowed her sight, a new, seductive look played along her sapphire eyes. She bit her lip before hungrily pressing them against Ritsu's collarbone.

Instinctively, the brunette ran her hands onto Mugi's legs. With the utmost caution and care, they slowly rose in between her legs reaching a dangerously overwhelming zone.

Was she brave enough to continue? Maybe this was too much for a start. Mugi froze as she began to breathe heavily.

"Oh c'mon," Ritsu reached Mugi's ear to whisper her words. "Don't stop now..." Her hands ran along the pianist's thigh, teasing the girl on top of her. She finished it off with a bite on her neck.

'She's right.' Mugi winced the pain away and summed up her courage. But what should she do next? Why was she so oblivious now? She tightened her grip on Ritsu's vest in frustration.

"Relax," she understood what Mugi was thinking. "Just..." Her lips trailed several kisses along Mugi's neck, "do what...your body...tells you...to do..." Ritsu paused as she came close to the girl's breasts.

'To rely on instinct?' She looked back at Ritsu who was starting to grin once more.

"You're too slow," the brunette unbuttoned the girl's dress quickly and examined her pink bra. Her under garments always did look fancy. Now if she could only see what was underneath her dress...

Mugi pushed Ritsu back with the palm of her hand. She had a different look in her eyes. Her fingers ran along Ritsu's ribbon and untied it with one swift motion.

The drummer lay bewildered at her her skill.

She didn't stop there, her hands moved to Ritsu's vest, where she worked on the buttons with the pace of a bomb squad.

The brunette moved up once more, but was greeted with a passionate kiss from Mugi. The pianist slid her tongue into the girl's who squirmed briefly. "Mmnugii..."

Their tongues played with each other as Ritsu's hands lingered on Mugi's rear. She gave her a squeeze, halting her advances. "Mnn..." The pianist moaned lightly.

"I want to know..." She slipped her finger into Mugi's dress and onto her panty. Ritsu smiled in relief.

"Haa..." Mugi dropped her head on Ritsu's chest. Her eyes felt heavy and her body ached for more pleasure.

Her finger prodded Mugi's underwear, she was so wet.

Mugi buried her head into Ritsu's neck as her body moved upward to give the girl more access. She intertwined her fingers into the drummer's brown locks.

'I should just tease her...' Ritsu grinned as she slowly made her way to her core. She stroked it with the utmost delicacy and care.

"Mnnnn..." She moaned as quietly as possible.

'That voice!' Ritsu wished she could hear her moan freely, it was such a drag having their friends next door. Her finger pressed Mugi's clit a little too hard.

"Kyaaa!" The pianist shouted loudly, she quickly bit Ritsu's neck to muffle her voice.

The drummer stopped and removed her hands. Did anyone hear that?

There was a group of footsteps and a knock on their door. "Ritsu?"

Mugi and the brunette looked at each other, they couldn't meet their friends like this. "Here, I'll get it." Ritsu offered herself. She was more presentable than Mugi at the time. "Coming!"

The pianist redid her buttons and dusted off her dress.

Ritsu opened the door partially, it was Mio. "Oh, umm..." She scratched the back of her head nervously. "Hey Mio..."

"Ritsu, what's going on? I heard yelling, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," she waved her hands frantically before her.

"Hmm..." Mio tried to peer beyond Ritsu's door. There was definitely something going on. Her best friend was hiding something. She examined Ritsu: tousled hair, white dress shirt, a dark brown vest...wait. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh uh..." What was she supposed to say?

"We were playing dress up. Things got a little out of hand." Mugi spoke from behind Ritsu. Mio didn't know they were in the same room. "Do you like it?"

"Mugi..." Ritsu left the door wide open.

Mio blinked once, then twice before a light blush played along her cheeks. It suited Ritsu, in a weird way.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?!" She was starting to feel embarrassed.

'Interesting, even Mio thinks it looks good on her.' Mugi tilted her head with a smile.

"It's..." The bassist began.

"Captain!" Yui pushed Mio aside sending her to the ground. Azusa followed her senpai shortly after. "What happened?"

"Er..." A nervous sweat dropped by her face.

Mio picked herself off from the ground. She didn't want to finish her statement anymore.

"And what are you wearing?" Azusa quickly took note of Ritsu's attire.

The brunette face palmed herself. She started to walk back into her room. 'I'm going to die of humiliation.'

"Wait!" Yui stole Ritsu's arm and pulled her back out. "Captain, I didn't see it yet."

"Oh, I know!" Mugi held up her finger. "Ri-chan should go out like that!" She clapped with excitement.

Mio enjoyed the thought. Azusa shook her head, Ritsu-senpai was not going to like that. "That sounds great!" Yui exclaimed in excitement.

"Then it's settled, come on Ri-chan!" Mugi pushed her from behind.

"Wait, no!" Ritsu protested. "You guys, Mugi, Mio, Yui...Azusa!"

The four girls smiled at each other. There was a mutual agreement between them. Ritsu would go out into town, dressed like that.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
